Resfriado
by Shiroi Kimiko
Summary: Por culpa de Keigo, Ichigo ha pillado un resfriado. Siendo Rukia la única habitante de la casa aparte del chico, tendrá que ocuparse de él hasta que su salud mejore. ¿Tomará Ichigo provecho de su enfermera personal? IchiRuki.


Hola todos!! Pues aquí me digné a subir un one-shot en el que estaba trabajando!! Aunque juzguen ustedes si esto es un one-shot jaja tengo esa manía en la que no puedo escribir mínimo 1000 palabras, se me hace corto. A ver si con el summary quedaron algo metidos.

**Advertencias:** Pues yo diría que Lime

**Disclaimer:** Vale decir que Bleach no me pertenece ¬¬ sino, ¿Se creen ustedes que estaría saciando mi sed IchiRuki con un fic? Yo estaría llenando la serie de IchiRuki hasta hartarlos!! non

Ok, no los molesto más, nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**Resfriado**

Enterrado en su cama. Así se encontraba Kurosaki Ichigo. En su cama, tapado hasta la nariz y con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal. Junto a su cama había una fuente llena de agua, con un paño, también habían unos cuantos frascos de medicamentos.

Un estornudo salió de la boca del muchacho, lo cual hizo que el chico frunciera más el ceño, si se podía.

-¡¡Maldito Keigoooo!!

Bueno, el pelinaranja tenía razones para maldecir a su querido amigo, después de todo, sino fuera por el Asano, él no estaría en cama con un resfriado.

Todo comenzó en el instituto, en el receso. Como siempre los chicos se juntaban para almorzar y hablar de temas triviales, pero esta vez el tema no era tan trivial, se trataba de una chica de cabellera corta negra. Mizuiro había comenzado el tema diciendo que la Kuchiki estaba mucho más popular entre los chicos desde los últimos años. Lo que era verdad, de repente la chica había ganado unos cuantos admiradores. Entre la conversación a Ichigo le dio por decir "No se cómo pueden estar interesados en la enana" El grupo había respondido al comentario con un deje "Eso se escuchó como un novio celoso" Lo que hizo 'enfadar' a Keigo. El chico había dicho unas cuantas frases de "¡Oh no! ¡Los celos son una muestra de amor!" "¡No permitiré que te ligues a la hermosa Kuchiki-san!" Entre eso el castaño cogió una botella de agua que estaba a punto de beber Mizuiro, diciendo que tenía que enfriar sus celos.

La botella de agua le pasó de la cuenta, estaba llevando el uniforme de verano y el clima no se adaptaba a la estación que digamos, por ello el chico había pegado un buen resfriado. Sus hermanas habían estado cuidando de él y su padre le había dado unos medicamentos, pero el Kurosaki era demasiado obstinado. Cuando podía se levantaba de la cama diciendo que estaba mejor, cuando claramente el chico tenía una elevada fiebre. Aún así, eso no impidió que Yuzu y Karin tuvieran que ir a la casa de una amiga a terminar un trabajo y su padre fuera llamado desde el hospital Karakura para atender unos asuntos.

¿Resultado? Lo habían dejado a cargo de la menor Kuchiki. Solo en la casa con la pelinegra.

-Ichigo -llamó la antes mencionada, tras la puerta.

-Pasa

La chica se asomó por la puerta, dejando ver una bandeja con sopa en sus manos. Se acercó cautelosamente. Desde que el pelinaranja pescó el resfriado estaba más gruñón que de costumbre, y eso lo había notado claramente la morena. Llegó hasta al lado de su cama y se dirigió al chico.

-Yuzu dejó una sopa hecha, dijo que es buena para el resfrío

El shinigami sustituto masculló por lo bajo. Odiaba sentirse enfermo. Odiaba el estúpido resfriado y odiaba a Keigo. Lo único bueno era que podía pasar tiempo a solas con su shinigami. Era eso o, Ichigo ya estaba delirando. Recibió el plato de sopa con acciones torpes. La pelinegra, al darse cuenta, ayudó al chico acomodando la bandeja en sus piernas.

-Tampoco soy un bebé para que me estés dando la comida -comentó Kurosaki, al ver que la morena cogía la cuchara.

-Ah pues, señor inteligente, quiero ver como tomas tu sopa

El pelinaranja le envió una mirada fulminante. Si, a pesar de estar volando en fiebre el chico aún mantenía su actitud. Torpemente cogió la cuchara. Y ahí descubrió que estaba viendo doble. Llevó la cuchara con el líquido hasta su boca, y pronto deseó no haberlo hecho. La sopa estaba de todo menos fría. Rápidamente dejó la cuchara en la sopa y llevó su mano a su cabeza.

-¿Ichigo?

El chico miró a las morenas a su lado. La pelinegra al ver que tenía la mirada ida, tocó su frente.

-¡¡Estás ardiendo!!

La Kuchiki reaccionó, alejando la sopa del chico y dejándola en el escritorio, para después salir corriendo de la habitación. Ichigo solo miró perdido por donde la morena había desaparecido. No paso mucho para que Rukia regresara nuevamente a la habitación del chico. Como pudo lo sacó de la cama, permitiendo que el Kurosaki se apoyara en ella.

-Tenemos que bajar como sea la fiebre

A duras penas, la morena llevó al Kurosaki hasta el baño. Llevar casi el doble de tu peso no es tarea fácil, pero la shinigami siendo tan hábil, se las arregló. Entró al baño con el chico prácticamente encima de ella, a penas lograba mantenerse de pie. Sin cuidado alguno, la pelinegra metió al chico en la bañera con agua fría. Incluso con el pijama, ya después lo mandaría a cambiarse, ahora su prioridad era bajar la alta fiebre.

-¿Qué tal?

-Frío

Rukia vio como el chico se desperezaba, volviendo su habitual ceño fruncido. A pesar de eso aún tenía la vista perdida.

-¿Y cómo querías que estuviera? -la pelinegra puso sus brazos en jarra.

El pelinaranja la miró por unos segundos. La chica tenía alzada una ceja, y el pijama manga corta que llevaba estaba ligeramente mojado por el contacto con el agua, logrando que la tela se pegara a su cintura. Por un momento Ichigo pensó en cómo sería ver la tela completamente mojada. Y lo comprobaría. Pillando a la joven despistada, el pelinaranja jaló la mano de la morena y la metió con él en la bañera.

-¿¡Qué!? -alcanzó a exclamar la pelinegra, antes de que su cuerpo tocara la fría agua.

-Aquí...

-¿Eh?

La chica soltó un respingo al sentir los fuertes brazos del chico rodeándola, acercándola a su cuerpo. Aún no acababa por entender lo murmurado por el chico, y menos el hecho de que el Kurosaki la estuviera abrazando. Estaba sentada en sus piernas, a horcajadas, en una bañera, con él abrazándola. Y si no hubiera estado anonada por el hecho, la morena hubiera notado cómo las manos del pelinaranja dejaron de estar estáticas.

-¿Ichi... go?

La mano izquierda del chico estaba en su nuca para facilitarle la tarea de besar su cuello, mientras la derecha sostenía posesivamente la cintura de la pelinegra. Rukia trató de soltarse de los brazos del muchacho, pero por más que intentaba, era inútil, el chico la sujetaba con bastante fuerza. El Kurosaki comenzó a besar su cuello con mayor intensidad, logrando un suspiro de parte de la morena. Cuando sintió que no oponía resistencia, Ichigo fue subiendo para concentrarse en su boca. Mordió levemente el labio inferior de la chica, logrando que ella abriera su boca para obtener más de ese contacto. El chico aprovechó para adentrarse en la boca de su compañera, en un furioso beso. La shinigami emitió un gemido contra la boca del chico ante lo profundo del beso. Y cuando la mano del shinigami sustituto comenzó a vagar bajo la mojada tela de su pijama, por su cintura, la pelinegra se dio cuenta de su situación. Rápidamente, como pudo, rompió el beso.

-Estás delirando -justificó la morena.

El pelinaranja la ignoró por completo, y antes de que volviera a lanzarse sobre la pelinegra, ésta salió rápidamente de la bañera. La chica le tiró una toalla a la cabeza, evitando así que el chico viera más de lo que debería y de paso para que se secara un poco. Una vez fuera del baño, se apoyó en la puerta. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado a Ichigo? Esperaba que fuera el delirio, de lo contrario no podría ver al pelinaranja a los ojos sin que la vergüenza pasara por su rostro. Se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Yuzu y Karin para cambiarse de pijama.

Ichigo salió del baño con la toalla alrededor de su cuello. Por lo menos le había bajado la fiebre. Y algo tenía claro, lo sucedido anteriormente con Rukia no había sido producto del delirio como la chica había dicho, sino que ello le había impulsado, asíque en parte estaba cuerdo cuando besó a la pelinegra. El Kurosaki se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse y de paso tomar los medicamentos. Al entrar, recordó la sopa que su hermana le había preparado. Estaba fría.

Al terminar de cambiarse sonó el teléfono, y con ello escuchó pasos que seguramente eran de Rukia para atender, pero además de eso, escuchó la voz de Kon quejándose. ¿Dónde había estado el peluche todo ese tiempo? La respuesta no vino mucho después, al ver el peluche bastante sucio aparecer por la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas?

-¡Tu hermana me encerró en su habitación! Sino fuera por mi Nee-san... ¡Nee-san! -exclamó Kon, soñadoramente.

-¿Qué pasa con la enana?

-El pijama de Nee-san es muy peligroso

Ante eso, Ichigo alzó una ceja.

-Y supongo que estás sucio porque te agarró espiándola

-No fue mi culpa, yo ya estaba allí -en los ojos del peluche se formaron dos ríos de lágrimas.

Kurosaki rodó los ojos, y antes de seguir su conversación recordó los medicamentos que tenía que tomarse. El pelinaranja se dirigió al escritorio al tiempo que la morena entraba por la puerta de su habitación.

-Llamó Karin, dijo que tendrían que dormir en casa de su amiga porque el trabajo no estaba listo

-Aja -masculló el chico, tragando el medicamento para el resfriado. Acto seguido se dio vuelta.

Quedó petrificado.

-¿Puedo saber... por qué no te pusiste otro pijama?

-Era el único que me quedaba, fue regalo de tu padre -respondió la chica, desviando la mirada para evitar mirarlo de frente.

Bueno, tampoco estaba mal, digo, viniendo de su padre pudo haber sido peor. La pelinegra llevaba una polera de tirantes celeste suave, con los bordes y tirantes de color azul, al igual que sus pantalones cortos. Por fortuna la noche era fresca asíque la morena no pasaría frío. Después de todo, había sido culpa de él que su pijama se mojara.

-Te recuerdo que tienes que mantenerte en cama

-Me importa una mierda

La shinigami iba contestar ante el comentario, pero se vio interrumpida.

-¡¡Nee-san!!

La morena reaccionó rápido. Le dio una patada certera al peluche, pero debido al movimiento, el shinigami sustituto logró apreciar algo más de piel descubierta de las piernas de la chica, si eso era posible. Ichigo tragó saliva. Aún no olvidaba lo acontecido en el baño, y sus hormonas tampoco. Rápidamente, y para que la chica ignorara su situación, el chico se dirigió a su cama y se tapó hasta las sábanas. Rukia le miró extrañada, y después de meter a un inconsciente Kon en el armario, se acercó al pelinaranja.

-¿Quieres algo...? -cuestionó la pelinegra, sin evitar sonrojarse, para después agregar- ¿Tienes hambre?

El chico asomó su rostro por las sábanas y una traviesa sonrisa pasó por su cara, la pelinegra ni cuenta se dio del detalle.

-Calienta la sopa, se enfrió

La chica dirigió su vista al escritorio del chico, viendo la sopa que había sido producto de la alza de fiebre del pelinaranja. Decidida a que esta vez no ocurriera lo mismo, cogió el plato y salió de la habitación. En el rostro de Ichigo se volvió a asomar una sonrisa.

La morena no tardó mucho en regresar, con cuidado de no derramar el líquido en el piso, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el Kurosaki. Esperó a que se acomodara en la cama y le entregó la sopa. El chico tomó la cuchara y nada pasó. A salvo, la sopa no estaba hirviendo. Rukia lanzó un suspiro a penas audible.

-Quiero jugo -se escuchó de la boca del pelinaranja.

La Kuchiki le observó por un momento, para después salir nuevamente de la habitación, de vuelta a la cocina.

Inocentemente volvió con un vaso de jugo, hasta que el pelinaranja le comentó que mejor quería bebida. La chica frunció el ceño, podría decidirse de una vez, ¿No? Pero fue hasta cuando la morena volvió con el vaso de bebida y el chico le comentó que ya no tenía sed, que Rukia se dio cuenta que Ichigo solo estaba jugando con ella. No se mosquearía. No. No le daría el gusto al pelinaranja. Volvió a la cocina por una manzana que el chico recién le había ordenado ir a buscar.

Ichigo estaba que se partía de la risa. No podía creer que la shinigami le hubiera seguido el juego. A ver cuanto le duraba la paciencia. Además así el chico distraía a sus hormonas de los recientes sucesos. Dejó el plato de la sopa en el escritorio y esperó a ver la cara de la shinigami cuando entrara por la puerta. Su deseo se volvió realidad. La morena volvía con manzana en mano, y a mitad de camino le lanzó la fruta. Por suerte Ichigo tenía buenos reflejos.

-Esa no es la forma de entregarle algo a una persona con salud delicada, enana

-¿En serio, Kurosaki-kun? -la pelinegra hizo gala de sus dotes de actriz, usando la vocecita que tanto cabreaba al Kurosaki.

El pelinaranja frunció el ceño. Pero se iba a vengar.

-Mejor tráeme una torta de chocolate

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Hasta Kuchiki Rukia tenía su paciencia. Y el shinigami sustituto ya había jugado demasiado con ella. No le importaba que el chico estuviera en cama ni que eso significara la victoria para el Kurosaki. Oh no, Rukia se las haría pagar. A paso firme se dirigió hasta el pelinaranja, dispuesta a lanzarle uno que otro insulto. Pero una revista en el piso le hizo una mala jugada.

¿Quién fue el inteligente en dejar la revista en el piso? La chica no tenía idea. Pero se encargaría de encontrar al culpable una vez levantada. Mas su objetivo se vio obstruido al encontrarse con un par de ojos castaños. Un par de ojos que le miraban parpadeando repetidamente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su situación. Había caído en la cama, ya. Pero había caído **sobre** Ichigo. Y en una posición bastante comprometedora.

-¿Quieres quitarte de encima? -si Ichigo no hacía algo, podría repetirse la situación del baño.

La morena entendió a lo que se refería. Pero por su cabeza pasaron cada una de las órdenes que el shinigami sustituto le había mandado.

-¿Por qué debería?

Ichigo abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendido. ¿La enana estaba loca, o qué?

-¡Bien! -exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

El pelinaranja intentó quitarse a la morena de encima. Pronto se arrepintió. Estaban demasiado cerca, y el solo roce había logrado lo que el chico no quería que ocurriera. Abandonó su intento. Pero la pelinegra se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

-Vale, me quito

No es que Rukia se estuviera rindiendo. Pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. A pesar de sus intenciones, parece que el Kurosaki había cambiado de opinión, puesto que agarró a la morena de la cintura, pegándola más a él para evitar que se separara. Y como la shinigami había intentado levantarse, cayó de lleno en el pecho del pelinaranja al ser retenida.

-¿¡Qué se supone que haces, idiota!?

La morena reaccionó al darse cuenta que era el mismo chico quién había evitado que se incorporara. Rukia lo iba a golpear. Oh si, la chica ya había perdido la paciencia. Pero cuando Kurosaki dirigió su otra mano a la cabeza de la chica, para acariciar dulcemente su cabello, la pelinegra perdió todas sus defensas.

-¿Qué... qué mosca te picó? -tartamudeó la shinigami.

El pelinaranja no respondió. Solo se dedicó a jugar con el mechón que le interponía la vista al rostro de la morena. La chica relajó su fruncido ceño, que posiblemente era influencia del Kurosaki. El shinigami sustituto hubiera seguido jugando con el cabello de la pelinegra, pero un estornudo se lo impidió, desviando su cara para no estornudar en el rostro de la chica. Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-¡Es tu culpa que esté así! -soltó de pronto el chico, mirando enfadado a la Kuchiki.

-¿¡Mi culpa!? ¡A saber que estabas haciendo para terminar resfriado!

-¡¡Sino tuvieras tantos pretendientes, nada hubiera pasado!!

-¿Ehh?

Ahora si que la shinigami estaba confundida. ¿El enojo del chico era debido al resfriado o estaba celoso? La pelinegra no sabía si guiarse por la primera o la segunda opción. Decidió arriesgarse.

-¿Qué tienen que ver mis _pretendientes_ con tu resfriado?

Ichigo demoró en responder. Parecía pensarse el contra ataque. Lamentablemente la paciencia no es virtud del pelinaranja, asíque lo soltó todo.

-¡Por tu culpa Keigo me tiró una botella con agua **fría**! ¿¡Por qué te crees que estoy así!?

-Yaa, ¿Y eso es mi culpa?

-¡¡El idiota pensó que estaba celoso!!

La pelinegra se dio por vencida. Era imposible entablar conversación con el pelinaranja y que ésta resultara entendible. Decidió volver a insistirle sobre sus _pretendientes_, hasta ahí se había perdido.

-Y según tú, ¿Quienes son mis _pretendientes_?

-Pues todos los idiotas descerebrados que van tras la falsa Rukia del instituto

-¿Falsa?

-Te aseguro que si vieran cómo eres realmente no te quedaría ni un pretendiente

-Es cierto, solo me quedaría Renji -la morena llevó una mano hasta su barbilla, pensativa.

-¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHO!?

-Jojo, menos mal que no estabas celoso, Kurosaki-kun

-Enana del demonio -masculló el chico. Reforzando el agarre en la cintura de la morena.

-Tu no entrarías en la clasificación de pretendiente, ¿Cierto? -al ver que el pelinaranja pareció no entender su pregunta, la chica aclaró- Conoces como soy

-Renji también -murmuró el chico por lo bajo.

Rukia rodó los ojos. ¿De verdad el Kurosaki se lo había tomado en serio? La shinigami ya iba a reprocharle. Pero nuevamente Ichigo comenzó a jugar con el mechón de cabello de la pelinegra. Esta vez fue diferente. El shinigami sustituto dirigió su mano hasta la nuca de la morena, sin soltar la otra de la cintura. Acto seguido acercó su rostro hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del suyo. La besó. Nada parecido al beso que habían compartido en la bañera. Éste era un beso dulce, sin prisas. Las manos de la pelinegra dejaron de estar quietas y se dirigieron al cabello anaranjado de su compañero. Ahora era la chica quién jugaba con el cabello de su acompañante.

El shinigami sustituto rodó sobre la morena, logrando que ella se colgara de su cuello. El pelinaranja volvió a atacar el cuello de su compañera, besándolo con lentitud. Su mano izquierda le ayudaba en la tarea de besar su cuello, sosteniendo a la chica, mientras su mano derecha vagaba por las piernas de la morena. Aunque la pelinegra no se resistía a que el chico la besara, aún tenía una duda rondando por su cabeza.

-¿Ichigo?

-¿Mmh?

Bueno, eso era un avance, cuando menos el chico la escuchaba.

-¿Seguro que...?

-No estoy delirando, enana -susurró suavemente el pelinaranja, en la oreja de la morena.

A la Kuchiki le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Pero esta vez, fue ella quién tomó la iniciativa. Con ambas manos tomó el rostro del chico y lo acercó para besarlo. Ichigo no se hizo de rogar, decidido a buscar más del contacto. Profundizó el beso hasta arrancar un suspiro a la pelinegra.

Un ruido se escuchó de la puerta del armario. Alertando a ambos jóvenes.

-Nee-san -el peluche se quedó pasmado al ver la situación, si es que no tenía la boca abierta.

Al escuchar el ruido, Rukia intentó separarse. Pero al ver que era _solo Kon_, Ichigo no permitió que la morena se moviera, sujetándola sus muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza, mientras le mandaba una mirada fulminante a Kon. El peluche captó la mirada, el chico no supo si por miedo o de la impresión, pero Kon regresó al armario y se quedó callado.

-¡Achú! -se escuchó de la pelinegra.

-¿Te contagié? -la pregunta era para el mismo Kurosaki, quién miró extrañado y ligeramente sonrojado a la shinigami.

-No me sorprende

La morena también se había sonrojado, desviando la mirada. Ichigo lanzó un suspiro, y liberó a la chica de su agarre, quitándose de encima. Rukia le miró parpadeando. El shinigami sustituto, a modo de respuesta, pegó su frente a la de la pelinegra. Bien, fiebre no tenía. La chica cerró los ojos ante el contacto, para después soltar un bostezo. Al Kurosaki no le extrañaba, su compañera se había pasado el día cuidándolo. Su cansancio era evidente. Y antes de que la chica se levantara de la cama, el pelinaranja la detuvo.

-Es mi turno

-¿Eh? -articuló la pelinegra.

Sin esperar alguna otra respuesta de la chica, Ichigo la alzó en brazos, logrando que la shinigami le mirara alzando una ceja. El chico recostó suavemente a la morena en la cama, para después acomodarse a su lado. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo y apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica.

-Como tu padre se entere, armará un escándalo

-Él sería el más feliz

Rukia soltó un suspiro ante la terquedad del pelinaranja. Se acurrucó en su pecho, y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a abandonarse a los brazos de Morfeo. Ichigo la siguió poco después. Aquél había sido un día agotador, y ahora era él quién tendría que cuidar de su shinigami. Sí. Porque era su shinigami. Y cualquiera que se atreviera a decir lo contrario se enfrentaría con su zampakutou.

La tranquilidad había terminado en la residencia Kurosaki. Y eso se debía a la llegada del jefe de hogar. Las menores Kurosaki también habían llegado a casa. Una con cara adormilada y la otra lista para hacer algo de comida. A las siete de la mañana de vuelta en casa. Y el padre de la familia proponía empezar el día con un amistoso saludo a su hijo de buenos días. Kurosaki Isshin subió las escaleras y se desplazó en cuclillas hasta la habitación del mayor de sus hijos.

-GOOD MOR...

Paró en seco. Y es que eso no se veía todos los días. Las mellizas subieron las escaleras al escuchar la voz de su padre detenida a la mitad. Las reacciones fueron diversas. Isshin aún tenía la boca abierta de la impresión. Karin se había despertado y miraba pícaramente la cama de su hermano. Yuzu tenía una sonrisa y ojitos soñadores.

Se preguntarán qué fue lo que vieron los Kurosaki. Pues, tal parece que las posiciones habían cambiado a mitad de la noche, puesto que Rukia se encontraba dormida plácidamente, mientras Ichigo se encontraba prácticamente encima de ella abrazando con una de sus manos su cintura y la otra apoyada en la almohada, su cabeza en el pecho de la chica, el chico tenía el ceño más relajado, y las manos de la pelinegra se encontraban apoyadas sobre la cabeza del pelinaranja.

-Quién lo diría -murmuró Karin, intentando no despertar a los adolescentes.

-¡Se ven muy tiernos! -aportó su hermana.

Mientras Kurosaki Isshin se fue comunicarle el acontecimiento al cartel de "Masaki forever" y a hacer carteles que seguramente serían protagonizados por el par de durmientes.

* * *

Y esta ha sido mi primera creación subida. Aclaro de ante mano que cualquier error ortográfico es culpa de escribir tan rápido y comerme las letras o el programa me pifió las letras xD

Pues bien, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Se aburrieron? ¿Muy largo? ¿Muy corto? ¿Querían algo más? xD  
Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, críticas, felicitaciones, regaños, amenazas de muerte (con tal que no se cumplan uwu)  
Todo lo que me digan será recopilado para mejorar mi redacción, asique ¡Sin miedo! ¡Critiquen que no me deprimo ni nada! xD Al contrario, me ayudan a mejorar y de paso ustedes que son los que leen, tendrán una lectura más agradable non  
Y nos estamos leyendo, que ahora tengo que leerme algunos fics que han actualizado.  
Si me dejan reviews quedarán con el karma de la buena acción.

Chuu  
Kimiko.


End file.
